Dragon Ball: Super Blast 2
Dragon Ball: Super Blast 2 is the sequal to the game created by Ultimate avatar, Dragon Ball: Super Blast. It has a feature that allows you to use a device created by Bulma so you can transform into the opponent. Playable Characters Heroes Goku Vegeta Gohan Goten Bulma Bulla Trunks Future Trunks Future Trunks (Fighting Teen) Krillin Master Roshi Chi-Chi Bean Yamcha Tien Videl Pan Tarble Bardock Android 18 Android 8 Android 16 Holden Uub Goku Jr. Ultimate Gohan Chiaotzu Banna Gamma Gule Moori Dende Kami King Kai West Kai East Kai South Kai North Kai Hercule Fasha Bulma Jr. Suyo Kibito Kibito Kai﻿ Supreme Kai Grand Supreme Kai Mr. Popo Anit-Frieza Anti-King Cold Anti-Cell Anti-Ginyu Force Anti-Cooler's Armered Squadron Anti-Frieza's Elite Anti-Cooler Serena Briefs Kanushi Janbema Villains Broly Buu Cell Frieza Android 4 Cooler King Cold Android 14 Android 15 Android 17 Android 19 Android 20 Android 19000 Android 8000 Dodoria Zarbon Ran Turles Trigger Hatchiyack Ginyu Burter http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images/f/f3/Kidbuu2.jpg Guildo Nappa Raditz Android 24 Android 7 Anti-Goku Anti-Vegeta Anti-Krillin Anti-Bardock Anti-Gohan Anti-Goten Kellor Jeice Reccomee Vegeta (Scouter) Hell Goku Hell Gohan Hell Goten Hell Trunks Devil Devil Goku Fusions Playable Fusions Goteta Gogeta Gotenks Vegito Chulma Tardock Bende Goshan Broppa Brieza King Celai Anti-Vegito Krillku Barku King Colder Majin Vegito Majin Gogeta Majin Super Saiyan Gotenks Majin Super Vegito Jr. Super Vegito Jr. Super Gogeta Jr. Majin Super Gogeta Jr. King Vardock Triccolo Holdock Broku Bulsha Locations http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragon_Ball:_Super_Blast&action=edit&section=7Edit Planet Earth Planet Vegeta Dead Planet Vegeta Planet Namek Dead Planet Namek Gohan's Training Location Goku and Vegeta's Battlefield Hell Other World The World Tournament Goku's House Planet Yardrat The Desert Snake Way Goku's Ship Roshi's House Every Kai World Space The Place Vegeta, Z-Fighters, and The Androids fought South City Fusion Kingdom Rocky Mountains Babidi's Spaceship Money If you win a battle you get money for how well you did. You can use the money to buy the Potara Earrings, new characters, new gear for your characters, and customize your chracters. You can also create characters with the money. The highest amount of money you can get after a single battle is one thousand zenie.You start the game with 100,000 and you get a 50,000 zenie bonus if you have save data of Dragon Ball: Super Blast on your console, GBA, or DS. How Much Characters Cost Master Roshi (12,000) Hercule (10,000) King Kai (12,000) North Kai (12,000) South Kai (13,000) East Kai (13,000) West Kai (13,000) Old Kai (13,000) Supreme Kai (13,000) Every Other character is 40,000 zenies, but the special Infinity Super Saiyan form is 1,000,000,000 zenies. Costumes You can go to the shop and buy new costumes for the characters you unlock. Everytime you buy a new character, the screen will say "Items have been added to the Shop" and every costume will cost 5,000 zenie so you'll just fight for a little while. *Goku Costume (Kid, Early, Z, GT) *Bardock Costume (Early, Padded, New Model, Black) *Gohan Costume (Kid/Beginning of Z, Teen, Adult, GT) *Goten Costume (Kid, Teen, GT) *Vegeta Costume (Kid, Early, Buu Saga, GT) *Trunks Costume (Kid, Teen, GT) *Future Trunks Costume (Jacket, Tank Top, Fighting Teen) *Yamcha (Early, Z, GT) *Tien (Early, Z, Majin Buu Saga) *Gotenks Costume (Kid, Teen, Adult) *Gogeta (Normal, Orange and Red) *Piccolo (Kid, Early, Z, Gt) *Krillku (Normal, Orange and Blue) *Broku (Normal, Fusion Dance Warrior Clothes) Tournament Battles Tournament Battles are battles for ryo. It's just like normal battles, but, one you get to choose how much ryo you get, two you can't choose who you fight, and three, you battle in a certain number of battles. Legendary Battles Legendary Battles are a part of tournament battles. It's when you choose to play as a legend, then for the final battle in tournament battles, you battle another legend and that's a legendary battle. If you beat the last battle, you will get 100,000 ryo, the highest amount of ryo you can get. Walking Around That's right, you can walk around to find items, and even characters. If you find a character you have to battle them and then they'll be avalible in the shop. You start off with Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta. You can switch between those 4 because you'll have to do something that the other ones can't. Missions Every Mission in DB Every Mission in DB Every Mission in DBZ Every Mission in DBGT When you complete every mission, you get a special item, gear, or even character. If you finish all of these missions, you will be able to do a What If Battle. A What If Battle is when you battle whoever you want and if you earn enough. The Expansion Pack The Expansion Pack is the advanced version of the game, it has more characters, missions, and you can even design the shop and main menu. You have a guide who helps you in a mission if you're low on health. When I type "helps you" I mean he gives you info for what to do next. Extra Missions Super Saiyans of Legend *Opponents: Goku,Vegeta,Trunks,Goten and Gohan(All Super Saiyan) *Reward: Super Saiyan wig, 50,000 zeni Major Players in history *Opponents: Perfet Cell, Full Power Frieza and Kid Buu. *Rewards: 50,000 Zeni. Category:Super Blast Category:Fan Fiction